<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizzard Trapped by Dragonstones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019595">Blizzard Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones'>Dragonstones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snowed In, Stuck in a Cabin, random one short that was in my head, winteriron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky get caught in a blizzard after a mission. Both are not happy and one is injured.<br/>Cuddling and bickering happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizzard Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a kinky version in the making. But, for those who don't want that, there's the sfw version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a plan. A quick get in and out plan. Go in, fuck up some important shit of the enemies and get the hell out. And don’t get caught in the process. See? Easy, simple. But anything with Tony Stark involved is never easy. No, the universe hated the man for some reason. So, of course, something had to go wrong. </p><p>He and Bucky had gotten into the Hydra base with ease. The Winter Soldier was trained to be a shadow and indeed he was one. Bucky had slipped them both in without being detected. Tony’s part had gone smoothly too. He found the room that had the tech and went to work. Once done, the Hydra computers were completely worthless. Tony had turned then into husks. But, there’s something both didn’t take into account with going on this mission. </p><p>A blizzard. </p><p>A sudden fucking blizzard. At least they’ve made it to a small safe house before the snow picked up. </p><p>“This is not what I call a vacation,” Tony grumbled, inventorying what he had on his suit. The water tank is half full, but that isn’t a problem. They can melt the snow if needed. The suit’s heater wouldn’t do the two any good. One has to be in the armor for that to work. And Bucky isn’t a small guy either. The only food the suit had was a couple of granola bars Tony stashed months ago. And the suit's power is low, almost dead. </p><p>At least, Tony, had a box of matches stashed.  </p><p>“This isn’t ideal. For either of us.” Bucky grunts, something clattered on the cabin floor. Tony turns and sees a mess of blankets, pillows, and a metal pot. The inventor raised a brow but didn’t say anything. He’s noting the other’s posture. </p><p>Bucky’s stance is very unique. While in battle the man’s body is rigged, rough. Like a tank. But when not fighting, he’s very lax. Shoulders slumped, arms dangle lazily and overall, at peace. But this isn’t what Tony’s seeing. Barnes is hunched a bit, flesh hand massaging his left hip. Was he injured while escaping? If he was, then he did not mention it to Tony. Without a doubt, Bucky would keep that to himself unless it’s serious. Like Rogers at some point. Must be a Super Soldier thing. </p><p>Though Tony can’t scold the other if he did hide an injury, not without making himself look like a fool in the process. How many injuries has he’d hidden from the team?       </p><p>“I’ll agree with you on that,” Tony said, watching the other pick up the metal pot and walk into the adjoined kitchen. The Cabin is small. The rooms— Kitchen, living, bath, and bed— are mere steps from each other. And only separated by doors. With the blankets in the living space, Tony concludes that Bucky wants them to stay close. They had barely any firewood and what they did was wet. “Suppose to be a routine mission to eliminate some Hydra tech and we get caught in a blizzard.” </p><p>“It’s better than that goop monster from last week,” Bucky calls from the kitchen. The clanging of pots and creaking wood lets Tony know that Bucky is inventorying their supplies. Hopefully, they had enough to get them through the storm. </p><p>But the mention of last week's villain sent a shiver of disgust down the Stark’s spin.  </p><p>“Don’t remind me!” Tony hissed, running a hand over his shirt. Like it’s been spread with a foul-smelling liquid. “That thing’s guts reeked! I had to take at least three showers.” </p><p>“You weren’t drenched like I was, so stop complaining. I needed five showers.” Bucky snipped as he walked back into the living area, hands against his hips. </p><p>“Okay, yeah, I’ll give you that.” Tony huffed, slithering into the pile of blankets. He counted three and they’re all rather thin. “Strange said he’d fought one of those before. So, we’re safe from anything weird.” </p><p>Tony pressed his face into the nearest pillow, it’s hard as a rock and flat as a brick. He glanced at Bucky and an eyebrow raised. The man leaned against the door frame, his metal hand rubbing his hip. </p><p>“You alright?” Tony asks, head lifted from the pillow. </p><p>“I didn’t leave the base unscathed.” Bucky sighed. He pulled his shirt up and pants down a sliver to show Tony the gash on his left hip. The skin around the wound is red, angry, and beginning to bruise. </p><p>“Ouch, that has to hurt.” Tony grimaced, sitting up. He waves the other over and Bucky comply. Tony finally noted the small first aid kit the other was holding. Where’d he get that from? Tony shook his head and pushed the thought back, it doesn’t matter. They have it, so I can’t complain.</p><p>“I'm trained to ignore anything that didn’t affect the mission. Pain included.” Bucky says as he sits in front of Stark, passing him the kit.   </p><p>“Let’s get it clean and dressed.” Tony sighed, opening the kit and seeing what they have. “Take it easy for the night.” </p><p>“I don’t need rest to function.” Bucky hums, still holding his shirt up. </p><p>“Don’t start with me.” Tony snorts, slipping a pair of latex gloves on. “Alright, shirt off and lay on your noninjured side.  </p><p>Bucky followed Stark’s directions. He slipped his shirt off and lay on his right side, back exposed to Stark. Feeling gloved fingers press again his skin, Bucky shivers. He can feel the wound beginning to ooze and he grimaces. He doesn’t like feeling exposed, he can easily be attacked. He’s vulnerable and Bucky hates it. </p><p>But, he’s comfortable with being vulnerable around Stark. He knows that Tony, his boyfriend will not hurt him.   </p><p>A hiss leaves Bucky’s mouth as Tony cleans the wound with an alcoholic whip. The engineer flinched but kept himself steady. After cleaning the wound, his pressed sterile gauze onto it and bandaged it up. Now done, Tony discarded the used medical material into the trash can.</p><p>“There you go.” Tony hummed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. “Now get some rest.” </p><p>“I said I don’t need rest to func—” Bucky started, but flinched when Tony turned to face him.    </p><p>“I know!” The man snapped, arms crossed. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He didn’t mean to snap, but Barnes is as stubborn as he is. If not more. Tony spoke again in a softer voice. “You don’t need to sleep, just...lay down and don’t move too much. Let your wound heal.” </p><p>“I will, but you have to do me a favor,” Bucky says, sitting up and slipping his shirt on.   </p><p>“What?” Tony huffed. </p><p>“Eat. Then lay next to me and rest.” Bucky sighs, a smile pulling on his lips. A rare soft, pleading smile.  </p><p>“Fine.” Tony slumps his shoulders. “But you need to eat too.” </p><p>“I don’t need to eat much to function.” </p><p>Damn it! Here they go again. </p><p>“Bullshit, Barnes. Your metabolism requires you to eat more. So, don’t give me that.” Tony growled, watching as the sitting assassin growls back at him. Both are stubborn as ever and they’ve had many arguments about this.  </p><p>“You need to eat too!” Bucky snapped, standing from his spot. He ignored the pain in his side. </p><p>“Lay back down. You’ll open your wound.” Tony rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t care to hear what Bucky may say. </p><p>After a few minutes, Tony returns and sets the three MREs he found in front of Barnes. The other had sat back down in the pile of blankets, Tony followed suit. Bucky takes one and then stares at the other. Tony stares back. Both stare at each other for a while. Brown stares at steel-blue. One waiting for the other to break, to give in. but with both having a stubborn strike a mile long, it seems there may be no end. </p><p>“I suggest you both eat.” Friday chimes. Her voice sounds annoyed for an A.I.“I have no trouble contacting Miss Potts and Mr. Rogers if this continues.”  </p><p>“Friday!” </p><p>Tony had jumped at her voice and had fallen on to Barnes’ lap. Bucky turned stiff as a bored and Tony didn’t dare move. The engineer didn’t know if it’s a good idea to move or just stay still. He didn’t mind having his face buried in Bucky’s thighs. They were nice and comfortable after all. Not to mention thick. Tony slid a hand up to Bucky’s left thigh and paused. The man didn’t move, but his breathing seemed to increase. Tony thought for a moment and a light bulb went off in his head. Tony squeezed the man’s thigh and waited. </p><p>Bucky squeaked.</p><p>Tony can feel the smirk on his lips. </p><p>“I’ll even lock down the workshop and the pantry that holds Mr. Barnes baking supplies for a week.” Friday threatens, though her voice sounds smug.  </p><p>“Y-you’re as cruel as your father.” Bucky stutters. </p><p>Tony lefts himself from the man’s lap and sits a few inches in front of him. He picks up an MRE and opens it. Bucky is still too shocked at what just happened to open his own. Tony had squeezed his thigh, something that he’s never done. </p><p>“Thank you for noticing, Mr. Barnes.” Friday hums.   </p><p>“Fine, fine, we’ll eat.” Tony says, “Starting eating Barnes. Fri isn’t playing around.” </p><p>“R-right.” Bucky nodded, tearing his own MRE. </p><p>Once finished eating the two get comfortable in the pile of blankets. Bucky replays Tony squeezing his thigh over and over. They’ve been dating for a few months and they’ve not done any kind of that touching. They’ve done little touches like foreheads together, hand-holding and shoulder bumps.   </p><p>But that thigh grab was the first time they’ve done touching in that area. </p><p>“Stark?” Bucky muttered, turning to face the smaller man. </p><p>“Yeah?” Tony asks, turning to face the man as well. “Something up, Snowflake?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Bucky shifted a little and wrapped an arm around the smaller man. “You squeezed my thigh.” </p><p>“Yep,” Tony said, popping the p. “What? Never had someone do that before?” </p><p>“No.” Bucky watched as Tony’s face fell a little. The man panicked and stumbled out;  “I mean...I have, just it’s been so long.” </p><p>Bucky turned his head and buried it into a pillow. His face, ears, and neck were very red. “I wasn’t expecting us to go that fair.”</p><p>Bucky waited for Tony to do something, anything. To pull away and turn from him. Bucky is sure that, without a doubt, he had made the situation uncomfortable. Why is it that every time he opens his mouth, something goes wrong? Why is he making things strange or weird? But, more importantly, he wanted to go feather in his relationship with Stark. Yes, he wanted it to go sexual, but he didn’t know how to tell the other.</p><p>Well, word-wise. A certain part of his body though? It's more than happy to help. Bucky shifted so that his crotch wasn’t touching Tony, this is not the time to have a boner.</p><p>Why does his body betray him like this?</p><p>Bucky felt movement and expected Tony to move away from him. But, when he feels a pair of legs slip between his, the man looks at the other and his greeted by a smirk.</p><p>“Hey, I did that as a joke.” Tony snorts, sliding a leg up and allowing his thigh to brush against Bucky. This caused the other’s breathing to hitch and body to stiffen. This made the smaller man chuckle. “I saw the opportunity and well, I took it.” </p><p>“Like I said. You're as cruel as your daughter.” Bucky huffed and flicked Stark on his thigh. Bucky may be half-hard, but he knows that he doesn’t have the energy. The adrenaline from the whole mission is finally dying down and he’s starting to feel sleep creeping on him. “I’m tired.”</p><p>“Sleep,” Tony said, moving his leg to rest back with the other. “I’m sure Friday has sent a distress call already. Right baby girl?” </p><p>“Yup.” Friday chirps. </p><p>“So, Stevie should be getting his ass in gear then.” Bucky yawned, nuzzling that brick of a pillow. </p><p>“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, the warmth of Bucky’s body dragging him to sleep.  </p><p>“Sleep.” Bucky hums, rubbing circles on the man’s back. He smiles as Tony falls asleep. “Sleep well, darling.”</p><p>Morning came faster than the two wanted. Bucky groans as a ray of sun land on his face.  He didn’t want to get up from the warm cocoon of blankets. But, he knows that he has to. There’s no MREs, so no breakfast. And a hungry Stark is not an easy one to handle. Hopefully, that instant coffee is worth a damn. </p><p>“Don’t move,” Tony whined, curling into Bucky’s frame. “Warm.” </p><p>“I know, Doll.” Bucky hums, but wiggles himself from Tony’s grasp. “But, we need to get packed up. Don’t think you want Stevie to find us like this.” </p><p>“And when did I care if he found us.” Tony groaned, wrapping the blankets around him. </p><p>“You don’t.” Bucky hummed, “Now let’s see if this instant coffee is worth a damn.” </p><p>“Bet it’s not.” </p><p>“You’re probably right,” Bucky says, setting a fire up to boil some water. “But, it’s easier to handle you when you’ve had coffee.” </p><p>“You know me so well.” Tony hums. "I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Darling.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>